


2016/10/22

by roroo373



Series: A Flock of Birds [4]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: Those universes in which he witnesses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Those universes in which he witnesses.

他紧紧地贴着墙壁，白灰大概把他身上的黑西装蹭得一塌糊涂，尽管它本来就已经伤痕累累。格洛克不熟悉的重量沉甸甸压在他手心，枪管应该还带着刚刚开火残留的温度，扳机却冰冷得像是清晨醒来时握在手心的那一杯清水。

小个子靠在他身上，整个人的重心都倚过来，随时都要撑不住站立的腿脚。那栗色的发丝已经浸了血凝结成一缕一缕，他知道在这人的大腿上还有滚烫的血液不断喷涌而出，连带着融在其中的生命力一起。

“Johnny……你……你不用管我……快走……你不能……死……在这里……”青年哑着嗓子，粗重的喘气把话语生硬裁成多截。

他只是摇头，然后屏住呼吸，试图把那即将关不住的泪水压回眼眶。

为什么是自己？

为什么是他？

如果每一个时间线，他都要这样眼睁睁看着他死在自己面前……

那能不能给他一个梦醒的机会？

大仓忠义发出一声呜咽。


End file.
